VIP
VIP is the 5th mission in . It is considered by some players as a bothersome mission due to the fact that players must protect the VIP, whose AI coding makes him follow the nearest player without caring about any zombies between him and the player. He's also quite frustratingly pompous, as he will complain and hide your mini-map whenever you shoot something in his house. Plot The VIP is trapped in his house and is in a safe room due to heavy infection in his house. SAS must evacuate the VIP from the house and survive until the evac. chopper comes. Layout The player(s) start in the entrance of the mansion. They'll be walking into the house where zombies will spawn in certain parts of the map. In multiplayer it is safer for the squad to stick together and cover each other as they proceed through the map. There's a balcony which can be opened by shooting at the doors, which comes in handy when being chased by waves of zombies. Because most routes lead to dead ends, it is not smart to run around as the player can easily be cornered. There is also a fish tank in the living room that contains a number of Puke Worms, in Nightmare Mode those Puke Worms could be Nightmarish. Low-level players may want to avoid destroying the fish tank unless they are going for the Redecorator achievement. Loot * All pots have high chance of containing a loot. * Some safe rooms have loot or a zombie, but later the zombie number will increase. * The balcony area contains more pots. * When going to the chopper area, the other area's gazebo has loot, but stepping into it will trigger a mass spawning of Zombdroid Servants. ** Simply touching the border of the gazebo will trigger it to open, revealing any loot inside it, allowing it to be assessed without triggering more Zombdroids. Tactics *It is recommended to bring in heavy gear, and frequently reload when you're safe from zombies. LMGs are recommended, but any weapon with high RPS and decent clip size should work fine. Even the CM Gigavolt will be very useful since there will be a lot of zombies around the corners swarming you. If necessary, because of extra fast regenerating Bloaters with resistance to your primary weapon, fall back to the balcony where there is an open area big enough to run around in. When evacuating the VIP, make sure that the VIP follows you. * The VIP AI works like this: In single player, if you put enough distance between you and him, he will start to follow you. If you move slightly then he will pace around you a bit, so do not twitch just to get a slightly better defensive position, as he may move in front of you, right into the zombies. In Multiplayer, he follows the player closest to him, so it is very difficult to get him to follow another player. * An effective tactic is when the VIP is out of the infested house, one person can stay and "babysit" the VIP while the rest of the squad goes and clears out the area. This would keep the VIP safe instead of running around and being swarmed by zombies. To take a step further, the team can deploy turrets as well as leave someone to babysit the VIP. The benefits are that should the zomdroid fighters die outside, there will be no need to retreat with the VIP back into the house, risking another zombie spawn. * In Nightmare Mode, it is not usually recommended to babysit the VIP. First, the zombies can easily overwhelm the defending player. Second, each person is vital when dealing with the boss, and the VIP is not worth dragging away one precious player, more so if that player is a medic. Third, the VIP has greatly increased health and will be able to tank a Savage Devastator smash without much problem, so it is less probable that he dies. In short, pay more attention to the players than the VIP. Map Specific Achievements * Transporter * Redecorator * Map Master - VIP Trivia *SWF file for this mission is named "governor". *In the month of Christmas, the VIP was replaced by Santa Claus, as a way to celebrate Christmas. His dialogue was also changed to fit with the holiday theme. **Strangely, it is still a helicopter, and not a sleigh like he mentions, that picks him up. *In the PC version, letting the VIP die results in a message letting the player know so and failing the mission, with a picture of a zombie from the main menu. In the mobile version, a new, unique image is used in the message instead. *In Nightmare Mode, the first bosses will spawn according to the level of the team but the final bosses will be double the level of the team, making Savage Devastators Elite and Savage Necrosis Elite more likely at lower levels. *The VIP has nine different dialogue messages.The regular eight are: "Ok, well done. Let's head back to the front lawn for pick up." "Watch what you're shooting! Those are antiques!" "Where did you learn to shoot? Kill the zombies, and leave my furniture!" "Hey! Where do you think you're taking that? That belongs to me!" "Aahh! Get them off me!" "My servants... what's happened to them?? But they're robots - how did this happen?" "About time! Now lets get out of here." "Look at me, I'm half dead! Some elite squad you are." One of them will be said when you reach the rescue time limit (of around 9 minutes): "Oh God! They've broken through. Get me out of here now!" This happens when zombies get to the VIP's safe room before the player. However, it appears there was another dialogue message, as seen in a CSV file in the mobile version's game file: "Get me out of here - I'm stuck in my panic room. Make sure you don't break anything!", with this message occurring during the beginning of the mission (that specific dialogue message is called "Start" in the file). VIP fail mobile.png|The image for letting the VIP die in the mobile version VIP extra dialogue messages.png|The extra VIP dialogue message Notes Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Missions Category:Original Maps Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:Zombie Assault 4: Maps Category:Maps/Areas